Kode
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Kode-kode itu terus diberikan Neji, namun Tenten tidak memahaminya juga. / "Kulaporkan saja semua ini pada tim pemecah kode Konoha." / "JANGAAAN!" / OOC, canon-setting.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Timeline:** Beberapa minggu setelah Naruto The Last Movie.

 **Warning:** **OOC** (aku lagi pengin bikin yang OOC setelah beberapa kali dengan IC mode).

 **Summary:** Kode-kode itu terus diberikan Neji, namun Tenten tidak memahaminya juga. / "Kulaporkan saja semua ini pada tim pemecah kode Konoha." / "JANGAAAN!"

* * *

 **Kode**

~ _padahal katakan terus terang saja, Neji_ ~

* * *

Hinata mencemaskan kakak sepupunya belakangan ini. Bukan sekali dua kali, Hinata mendapati Neji terlihat galau sembari memandangi rembulan di balkon kediamannya. Terkadang ia tersenyum, terkadang terlihat bimbang dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Neji memang hampir mati setelah melindungi Naruto dan Hinata saat perang, tapi bukan berarti ia menjadi tidak waras, 'kan?

Hinata yang khawatir pun mendekati saudaranya. "Neji _nii_ -san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Namun, jawaban Neji sungguh tidak terduga. "Manis ... ."

Hinata bingung, karena ia tahu Neji sedang tidak makan sesuatu yang manis. "A-apanya yang manis, Neji _nii_ -san?"

"Tenten."

Akhirnya Hinata tahu jika kakak sepupunya itu ternyata sedang jatuh cinta.

Andai yang lain mengetahui jika Neji tidak berhenti memikirkan _kunoichi_ spesialis senjata itu, terutama semenjak ia mengubah tatanan rambut dan juga pakaiannya. Neji merasa Tenten semakin cantik dengan caranya sendiri, meski ia tidak memoles _make up_ apapun di wajahnya. Lagipula, tanpa memakai _make up_ seperti Temari atau Ino, Tenten sudah manis dari sananya.

Jangan lupakan juga _stocking_ jaring berwarna abu-abu yang kini dipakai Tenten, membuat dirinya semakin terlihat menarik di mata Neji. Terlebih ketika Tenten sedang memakai salah satu senjatanya, menguatkan kesannya sebagai _kunoichi_ yang kuat dan mandiri. Ingin sekali Neji melihat Tenten menggerai rambutnya, memeluknya, lalu—

Oh, hentikan. Neji tidak bisa berfantasi lebih dari ini. Ia merasa nista.

* * *

"Begitulah, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, mereka memang memutuskan untuk bersama setelah Naruto menyelamatkannya dari Toneri beberapa waktu lalu. Kini, sepasang sejoli itu sedang berpikir untuk membantu permasalahan Neji.

"Tapi, aku khawatir ini semua malah akan menghancurkan persahabatan kami. Kupikir, Tenten bukan gadis yang menomorsatukan romansa dalam hidupnya," Neji berujar galau.

Ya, atas saran Hinata akhirnya Neji mau juga menceritakannya pada Naruto. Walau bagaimanapun kisah cinta Naruto dan sang adik sepupu sudah sukses.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk membantumu, Neji! Kami berhutang budi padamu seumur hidup," kata Naruto bersemangat. Hinata pun mengangguk.

" _Ano_ , menurutku. Bukan berarti Tenten-san tidak peduli pada romansa sama sekali. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang gadis. Siapa tahu Tenten-san menyukai Neji _nii_ -san juga," Hinata memberi semangat.

Naruto menjentikkan jari. "Nah! Sebelum kita memulai, apa Tenten sedang dekat dengan seseorang sekarang?"

Neji menggeleng, ia boleh sedikit berharap karena Tenten memang paling dekat dengan dirinya, juga Lee dan guru Guy selama ini.

"Kalau begitu, kau perlu memberinya kode-kode tertentu, Neji! Akan kubantu!" Naruto menyeringai.

* * *

 **# Kode 1**

 _Tanyakan seperti apa tipe pemuda yang disukainya._

 _._

Untungnya, Neji punya kesempatan untuk bertanya kepada Tenten ketika mereka melakukan latihan bersama. Meski kini tanpa guru Guy lagi, namun mereka dan Rock Lee masih rutin berlatih.

Kebetulan, Lee langsung meluncur pergi dari tempat latihan mereka yang biasanya. Ia bilang ingin menemani guru Guy berjalan dengan telapak tangan mengelilingi Konoha.

"Tenten," Neji memanggil gadis itu, meski matanya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik sang gadis yang tengah melempar kunai-kunainya pada sasaran. Seperti biasa keakuratan bidikan Tenten adalah 100/100, bahkan Neji juga mengagumi ketepatannya itu.

"Ya, Neji? Ada apa?" Tenten tersenyum manis ke arah Neji, membuat si pemuda otomatis mengalihkan pandang kikuk.

"Seperti apa pemuda idamanmu?"

...

Hening. Tenten bahkan sampai menahan tangannya untuk tidak melempar kunai lagi.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi gadis itu untuk menjawab, "A-aku tidak tahu, Neji. Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begini?"

Pemuda itu memandang ke arah lain. "Lupakan saja."

" _Mou_ , kau aneh."

.

 **Kode 1, status:** _failed._

* * *

 **# Kode 2**

 _Beri ia perhatian lebih._

.

Perhatian lebih, ya? Rasanya sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Neji berusaha melindungi Tenten ketika mereka sedang dalam misi. Mulai sejak mereka masih _genin_ , hingga tumbuh dewasa. Mulai dari hal-hal wajar yang memang pantas dikhawatirkan sampai hal yang sebenarnya dirasa tidak perlu.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Tenten! Di depan ada batu," Neji mendadak overprotektif, seolah sang gadis pujaan tidak pernah hati-hati sewaktu berjalan dan akan tersandung begitu saja. Itu ketika mereka baru saja menjenguk guru Guy di apartemennya dan dalam perjalanan pulang.

Seumur-umur menjadi rekan Neji, baru kali ini Tenten merasa Neji bersikap irasional. Apa mungkin ia salah makan?

Kemudian, sudah di hari yang lain ketika Neji melihat Tenten tengah mengasah sendiri senjata-senjatanya. Pemuda itu menatap horor sembari berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Biar aku yang mengasah senjata-senjata itu untukmu. Bagaimana jika kau terluka dan berdarah?!"

Tenten seketika terbengong. Apa kepala Neji terbentur sesuatu hingga lupa bahwa Tenten adalah seorang _kunoichi_ spesialis senjata yang sudah terbiasa dengan ini?

"Neji, ayo ... kuantar saja ke rumah sakit Konoha," ucap Tenten sembari menatap Neji prihatin.

.

 **Kode 2, status:** _failed_.

* * *

 **# Kode 3**

 _Coba lemparkan perumpamaan manis._

.

"Tenten, kalau kau menjadi senjata. Maka aku jadi apanya?"

"Hah?" gadis itu kembali terheran dengan sikap Neji, belakangan Neji seperti bukan Neji yang biasanya.

"Sudah jawab saja," Neji berdeham, ia berharap jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Tenten adalah 'gulungan' sebab, senjata dan gulungan merupakan suatu kesatuan bagi gadis itu.

Tenten terlihat berpikir, namun tidak lama ia menjawab, "Musuh. Senjata tidak ada artinya jika tidak ada musuh, 'kan?"

Musuh? Ok, dirinya diibaratkan sebagai musuh. Semoga Neji tetap sabar.

.

 **Kode 3, status:** _failed_.

* * *

 **# Kode 4**

 _Kirimkan puisi romantis untuknya diam-diam._

 _._

Harus Neji akui bahwa kode keempat dari Naruto ini menurutnya sulit. Bagaimana tidak? Seumur-umur dirinya memang tidak pernah membuat puisi romantis satu kali pun. Meskipun jenius, namun merangkai kata-kata indah menjadi bentuk puisi cinta yang meluluhkan hati rupanya tidak semua orang berbakat. Melihat Neji yang kesulitan, Naruto akhirnya turun tangan untuk membantu membuatkan.

Esoknya, Tenten mendapati secarik kertas yang diselipkan melalui celah pintu apartemennya. Rupanya sebuah puisi berbunyi seperti ini:

' _Selamat pagi Tenten yang selalu manis, manis melebihi gadis manapun yang pernah kutemui. Kau tahu? Aku selalu di dekatmu, memperhatikanmu, ingin melindungimu. Aku akan selalu membayangimu jika perlu, sampai kau menyadari kehadiranku yang selalu menantimu._

 _Kau selalu menjadi mimpi-mimpiku di setiap malam, bahkan tak jarang aku membayangkanmu berada di sisiku. Berikan hatimu padaku dan aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu untuk selamanya._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _N_.'

Tenten bergidik geli ketika membacanya, siapa orang iseng ini?

Untungnya ada huruf petunjuk si pembuat di sana. N? Gadis itu terpikir suatu nama yang memang memungkinkan.

Tenten tersenyum miring sembari menggemertakkan jemarinya. "Sudah lama aku tidak memakai senjataku, aku tidak meloloskan orang yang sudah mengerjaiku begini."

.

 **Kode 4, status:** _failed_.

.

Tenten lalu buru-buru keluar dari apartemennya. Ia melangkahkan kaki mantap menuju suatu tempat, tangannya menggenggam sebuah gulungan berisi senjata.

* * *

"Aku merasa cemas dengan puisi yang kaubuat, Naruto. Mengapa kau tidak mengizinkan aku untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Neji sembari bersedekap.

Naruto terkekeh dengan percaya diri. Mereka berdua berada di salah satu taman desa yang berada tak jauh dari apartemen Tenten.

"Sudah diam, Neji. Percayakan saja padaku, pasti semua beres. Tenten pasti tengah tersipu-sipu malu membacanya dan menebak siapa gerangan yang memberinya puisi romantis seperti itu."

"Apa kau jamin itu?"

Naruto menepuk dadanya. "Tentu saja! Aku sudah membubuhkan huruf N sebagai kodenya."

Neji mengernyitkan dahi, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan itu. "Tunggu, sepertinya—"

"Hei, kau! Narutooo!"

Suara gadis yang berteriak lantang segera menginterupsi kalimat Neji. Pemuda itu membelalak ketika dilihatnya Tenten mendekat ke arah mereka dengan nada seperti tengah marah. Jangan-jangan firasatnya benar bahwa memang ada yang salah dengan puisi Naruto.

Sementara, Naruto bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Y-yo, Tenten. Selamat pagi! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini _._ Kutebak, pasti pagi ini merupakan pagi yang indah- _ttebayo_?!"

Gadis itu membuka gulungannya dan segera mengambil sebuah _katana_ dari sana. "Kabarku baik setelah mencincangmu nanti, Naruto!"

"He?! Memangnya apa salahku?"

Tenten menyipit kesal. "Puisi menjijikan itu kau yang menulisnya, 'kan? Tidak ada nama N yang memungkinkan jika bukan kau dan hei, kau sudah berkencan dengan Hinata. Tidakkah kau seharusnya setia, dasar bodoh, haa!"

Neji menepuk pelan jidatnya, sementara Naruto lekas menghindar dari serangan Tenten. Benar-benar terjadi kesalahpahaman penting pada pagi ini. Kenapa Naruto baru ingat bahwa N bisa juga merujuk pada dirinya, bukan hanya Neji? Jika Naruto begitu hebat di medan pertarungan, mengapa masih saja lalai dalam hal sepele seperti ini?

"Bukaaan! Dengarkan aku, Tenten—"

"Tidak akan kumaafkan seseorang yang mempermainkan hati seorang gadis. Neji! Ayo bantu aku memberi pelajaran pada Naruto, ia mencoba berselingkuh dari adik sepupumu!"

Naruto masih menghalau serangan dadakan Tenten dengan meloncat ke sana kemari. "Kuberitahu padamu, ada seseorang yang mencoba memberimu kode!"

Gerakan Tenten terhenti. "Kode? Kode apa?," ia mengernyit lalu kembali bermaksud menyerang Naruto dengan _katana_ -nya, "omong kosong! Kulaporkan saja semua ini pada tim pemecah kode Konoha."

"JANGAAAN!" Neji refleks berteriak. Rasanya, ia tidak membayangkan hal semacam ini akan benar-benar dilaporkan Tenten pada tim pemecah kode. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Lagipula, tim pemecah kode Konoha tidak bekerja untuk menangani kode picisan seperti ini.

Tenten menoleh secara spontan dan menurunkan _katana_ -nya, Naruto bernapas lega.

"Neji?"

Pemuda itu lalu ber- _ojigi_ begitu saja, membungkukkan badan sembari meminta maaf. " _Hontou ni gomennasai_ , Tenten. Ini semua adalah salahku."

"Dengar itu dengar! Aku bahkan membantu Neji untuk membuatkan puisi untukmu," ucap Naruto—memperkeruh suasana.

Eh? Tenten mulai berusaha mencerna semuanya.

"Aku meminta bantuan Naruto dalam urusan romansa, karena ia sudah bersama Hinata-sama kupikir sarannya akan bisa dipercaya. Tapi, ternyata malah membuatmu tidak nyaman. Sekali lagi, aku meminta maaf," Neji menambahkan.

 _Neji. Meminta bantuan. Romansa._

Tenten sibuk merangkai tiga hal itu dalam otaknya, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak bermimpi mendengarnya.

"Tunggu, Neji. Aku tidak mengerti."

Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku berusaha memberimu kode akhir-akhir ini atas saran Naruto, agar kau mengerti bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"Kau jatuh cinta?" Tenten membeo pelan.

Neji mengangguk. "Ya, padamu."

 _Katana_ yang tengah dipegang Tenten jatuh ke atas tanah seketika itu juga. Gadis itu terlihat merona untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil.

"A-apa kau menganggap ini lucu?" Neji bertanya.

Tenten melangkah maju, mendekati pemuda itu dan menaruh satu telapak tangannya di wajah Neji. Kali ini, ada lengkung ke atas yang tercetak di wajah Tenten. "Padahal, katakan terus terang saja, Neji. Aku pasti akan mengerti. Sejujurnya, kemarin-kemarin aku merasa kau tidak seperti yang biasa."

Neji salah tingkah ketika sang gadis pujaan hati menyentuh sebelah wajahnya, jantungnya berdebar tidak terkira. "Oh. T-tapi, bukankah kau bilang jika kau senjata maka aku adalah musuhnya?"

Tenten terkikik geli. "Senjata jika tidak ada musuhnya maka tidak akan ada gunanya. Begitu pula, jika aku tidak pernah bertemu Neji, maka hidupku mungkin tidak akan ada artinya."

"Jadi kau—"

"Ya, Neji. Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu namun memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya takut persahabatan kita akan rusak karena hal semacam ini. Lagipula, awalnya aku berpikir kalau Neji tidak mungkin akan menyukai gadis sepertiku."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau adalah gadis yang berbeda di mataku."

Neji menarik sebuah senyuman ketika ia memegang tangan Tenten yang masih menyentuh sebelah wajahnya.

Naruto yang mendadak diabaikan lantas berdeham. "Oi, aku masih di sini, lho. Namun, aku senang kalian akhirnya bersama," pemuda itu nyengir penuh arti.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah jadian, kenapa kalian tidak berciuman saja sepertiku dan Hinata waktu itu? Ayo cium! Cium! Aku ingin lihat apa Neji bisa mencium seorang gadis, hahaha," ucap pemuda berambut kuning menyala itu antusias, mentang-mentang sudah pernah mencium Hinata.

Tidak butuh satu menit hingga akhirnya Naruto terpental terkena _Jyuuken_ milik Neji.

"Hinata bisa sedih melihat kekasihnya kau _Jyuuken_ begitu," Tenten menatap iba pada Naruto yang terpental beberapa meter.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat."

Sebelum Tenten bertanya apa maksud perkataan Neji, pemuda itu sudah mempertemukan bibir mereka begitu saja dan Tenten tidak ada pilihan lain selain membalas ciumannya dengan sepenuh hati. Walaupun kode-kodenya gagal dipahami Tenten, Neji bersyukur karena pada akhirnya kegalauannya berbuah manis.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Ternyata aku memang lebih nyaman menulis IC!Neji seperti biasanya, tapi fic ini cukup menantang untuk terus kulanjutkan karena tadinya sempat ngga ingin lanjut ketika mengetiknya.

Thanks udah mampir ;-)


End file.
